A Guest's Life
by GreatOverseer
Summary: It's an adventure of a lifetime... except with more general Guest-y-ness. Yeah, you heard me right.


Guest 2056 walked in a daze from his spawn point. He was alive...

Guest 2056 had just been created. This is not uncommon and definitely nothing to be ashamed about, and Guest 2056 was incredibly happy about his achievement, and said it.

"Happy," he said simply.

He was alone on what looked to him like the most interesting and heavenly stretch of grass he'd ever seen or had the pleasure of standing on. This was because it was the first ever grass stretch he'd stood on, and in fact the first surface he'd ever stood on in his short life of about thirty seconds so far.

He'd explored the grass stretch thoroughly by the time five minutes were up, and he was still happy and euphoric and almost nauseous with bubbling joy. Then the user came in from across the grass, a cool-looking person with a sort of orange hat on and a gray sweater. He was really tall.

"I like you," said Guest 2056.

"Builderman," said the user.

"Wanna be friends?" Guest 2056 asked, with some sort of excited grin on his face.

"Yes." Guest 2056's heart leaped up into his throat. He was so exstatic that he jumped for joy. The user jumped too. Then he vanished. Guest 2056's heart sunk. He landed on the ground and looked for his new friend. He couldn't find him.

A feeling that Guest 2056 had never felt before stole over him. The Guest felt saddened.

"Sad," he moaned. He hung his head; the blank tears that all Guests possess the ability to shed dropped to the springy turf under his feet, and shone as they melted away. "Stop breaking the rules..." Guest 2056 wailed. He sat on the ground and wept and wept and wept some more.

He stopped weeping only when a door came out of nowhere and knocked him onto his back. Once again the Guest was happy. Here was a new thing to be friends with! As the set of doors (there were two) hit the ground above Guest 2056's head, they opened to reveal another scene, that of a party or a nightclub.

As happy as... a happy Guest, he sprang up and leaped into the doors. He was immediately inside the party, and was delighted at the sheer number and variety of people that pushed past him, silent as the night.

The reason why they were silent to Guest 2056 was that Guests were initially programmed not to be able to pick up sound waves from true Robloxians, or any other species for that matter. What was really going on in the nightclub was a complete takeover by the Vaktovian Empire, and everybody (but the Guest) was complaining loudly and unceasingly about this fact.

A Vaktovian Troop came up to the Guest.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he barked.

Guest 2056 saw the troop's mouth move, but nothing else. He hugged the troop.

"Friend," the Guest burbled. "You're awesome!"

The Vaktovian pushed him into the women's lavatory and locked the door firmly. Guest 2056 tried to open the locked door, but it wasn't friendly and agape like the one that had brought him here. He didn't care, he was still happy as long as there were people and he could make friends with them.

"Hello," he called into the bathroom stalls, all five of them. They were all empty...

Meanwhile, in the Iron Cafe (the nightclub), things were going incredibly badly for the clientele. The Vaktovians had advanced from mere stun weaponry, and into weapons of a more... mortal nature. As of last count, thirteen of the more drunken partygoers had been shot to death.

Guest 2056 looked into the bathroom stalls. In fact they were not empty, but contained several women.

"Hello," he said to the room in general. The largest woman unlocked her stall door, grabbed Guest 2056, unlocked the bathroom door, and threw him outside. He sailed with a gleeful look on his face over a sudden blast of light artillery from VAK's side and a thrown Molotov from the bartender and landed square on the wall.

Having failed to chat up the women, who he knew were somewhat important in his life, he wandered through the chaos, trying to find someone to relate to. He passed some guys in armor, stopped to chat with them, and was rejected with a drink in the face. He meandered on through a pile of rubble and ceiling dust, and finally reached the stage. There were some people that looked like him up there!

To the eyes of the combatants, the people on stage were just idiotic Guests playing discordant music on crappy guitars. They payed them no heed at all but kept turning the building into rubble.

Guest 2056 climbed up onto the stage and addressed the Guest waiting for her turn to go up and play the banjo. She looked his way, and a flash of text appeared in his vision. The text read "GUEST 0".

"Hi," Guest 0 said shyly.

"Hello," Guest 2056 exclaimed, in awe.

"Friend," Guest 0 asked.

"Yes," replied Guest 2056.

They hugged. Guests are prone to hug when they've met someone, user or Guest.

The band leader began an epic guitar solo. After he was done the rest of the band started to play Born To Be Wild. Guest 2056 and Guest 0 danced their hearts out, literally burning a trail into the dance floor. It was lucky that they were moving, for artillery shells whistled over their heads and bottles sailed into the spaces beside them.

"I like you," Guest 0 stated.

"I like you," Guest 2056 whispered.

The music swelled and billowed. The Guests on the stage were playing until their fingers were bleeding, and they didn't care. The leader picked up a microphone and began to sing in his Guest's voice.

"Friend,  
Wanna be friends?  
Hello!  
I like you!  
Yes  
Yes  
Yes  
Yes  
YES!  
Wanna be friends?  
I like you!  
I like you!  
I think you're awesome!"

The voice and the melody rose over the sounds of battle. Both the dancing Guests were in their own world together, blazing a trail down paths no Guest had blazed before, on their infinite mission to find meaning in their lives.

"Friend!  
Stop breaking the rules!  
No  
No  
No  
No  
NO!  
Wanna be friends?"

The Vaktovian troop who had thrown Guest 2056 into the women's lavatory earlier peered in disbelief at the Guests on stage, and on the dance floor. He looked with disgust at the two on the dance floor particularly.

"They're gonna start a riot," he said to his superior officer.

"... I never thought of it that way," the commanding officer said back. "Maybe we should kill them..." He gave a signal to his gunner, who fired a couple dozen bullets into the lead singer. The Guest stopped singing, and a look of sadness crossed his face for one brief moment; then he toppled in a cloud of blood droplets onto the dance floor.

Another Guest, astonoshingly, took up the mic for the dead singer.

"Fantasy...  
Romance...  
Friend!  
Wanna be friends?  
Wanna be friends?  
Wanna be friends?  
Wanna be friends?  
Yes!  
Yes!  
Yes!  
Yes!  
TEH EPIC DUCK IS COMING!"

This last line sent a panic into some of the VAK troops.

"Epic duck?" a lower class troop said to another lower clas troop. They both panicked.

"TEH EPIC DUCK IS COMING!  
Stop breaking the rules!  
I have to go,  
Farewell..."

The music stopped. The VAK and the remaining clientele were in confusion over this Guest hippy movement. Guests were never supposed to be romantic. They were callous, cold-hearted, stupid, and deaf, but never romantic!

It was another lucky coincidence that the Vaktovians were distracted long enough for another army to sweep in from the skies: RAT. Using their superior firepower they blew the entire army up into the sky with one laser shot. Then they flew away, celebrating their victory.

The partygoers and the bartender and all the waiters and waitresses remaining slowly put their weapons down. They looked at the Guests, now standing and looking at each other. Then, slowly, they started to clap.

Guest 2056 and Guest 0 were at the forefront of the Guests. Guest 2056 suddenly saw, in the crowd, the guy who had been his friend after he had been created. The Guest vaguely remembered this man as being called Builderman.

Fittingly, the band struck up a song about past lives and their intricacies, although the exact wording is lost on the narrator.

"Builderman," Guest 2056 said.

"Greetings," Builderman replied.

"Hi," Guest 2056 replied to the reply.

"Wanna be friends?" Builderman asked.

Silence.

"Yes."

**THE END**

**And that is the story of how a Guest saved the day! Hope you liked it, R&R if you have any comments.**

**Guest songs are original, and I don't like them any more than you do, but I had to be original, and, well, a Guest with a mic and an epic Guest band were pretty original.**


End file.
